


Of Consequences and Discipline

by LyraWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dark Severus Snape, M/M, Rope Bondage, Stockholm Syndrome, Training, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraWrites/pseuds/LyraWrites
Summary: Disgusted by the lack of consequences James Potter faces by the mere fact of his birth and house, Severus decided to take matters into his own hands and mould James into his disciplined pet. And he has the perfect plan to see that he is... rewarded for his hard work along the way.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. Prologue

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Firstly, because he was in the library a place where most people would choose to be quiet. Secondly because Lily told him of her and James' plan for the Christmas break and it had sounded very different.

"I am taking an extra 2 weeks off school! My parents are taking me to Ibiza!" James exclaimed.

"Nice one." Sirius congratulated and Peter gave a smile and shoulder bump. 

"Weren't you going to visit Lily's?" Remus asked. 

Lupin always the reasonable one of the group. And in this case, also the one to ask exactly what Severus was thinking.

"Uhh, um, about that," he could see Potter looking a little uncomfortable. "I know I was supposed to go to her's but it's Ibiza!! When my parents asked I couldn't say no. Seriously, stay at home cold and miserable in a muggle house OR Ibiza! No contest right?!" 

Severus frowned. That selfish arse! 

"Don't you think you are being a little selfish?" Asked Remus. "How did Lily take it when your parents asked?"

Once again Potter Ummmed and Uhhed until he mustered, "she doesn't know yet..."

"Prongs break is a week away! You have had this planned for a month now right? You should tell her," Pettigrew pipped. 

"Oh come on guys! Leave him alone; he can go to Ibiza this one time. He will have the rest of his life with Evans." No surprise that Sirius was backing up James. 

Unsurprisingly this was all what it took for the matter to be dropped. Severus seethed. What was actually wrong with Potter? He's a 7th year for crying out loud! Lily deserved better. 

A dark thought popped into Severus' head. James Potter is the perfect subject to test out his theory. That theory being of Stockholms Syndrom. He had heard whisperings of it through the news papers. A muggle woman falling in love with her captor and after being returned to her family changed. This is after being imprisoned and tormented. All this without going through the imperio curse, but through a little... manipulation. He had researched a couple more cases that made the syndrome sound plausible however it was all so new, who really knew how it worked. But that is what made it a great experiment. He wondered if he could MAKE James Potter a better person through stress. Now he gained no satisfaction through messy torture, but there are certain sexual... disciplines he would like to try in combination...and by the sounds of it, he had a month to do so. A plan started to form in Severus mind and once finalised was itching to try out his hypothesis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dark ride kids, hold on to your hats. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this please comment and leave kudos!


	2. An Excellent Beginning

"Funem Incarerous" Severus casted and in a flash of a second James Potter bound up in ropes. His arms were tied behind his back and thighs were tied to his calves forcing him to kneel in an uncomfortable position. Severus smirked, how delectable. 

"I will end you Snivellus!" James roared in the empty classroom and Snape chuckled. 

Good luck Potter, he thought to himself, but what he said out loud was, "I don't like your tone... boy, until you can say something nice don't say anything at all, " He walked over to Potter's snarling form, cut a bit of Potter's shirt off and fashioned it into a gag. Beautiful. 

He ran his fingers through Potters hair and tilted it so that Potter's head was arched right back. Oh how he wanted to pound Potter's arse right now and fill it with cum! But he had to be patient. This was revenge and a test of a hypothesis not a quick fuck. He was going to do this right. 

"Despite your rudeness boy, I am going to be kind. The floor looks uncomfortable , nod if you would like a cushion?" He saw the confusion in Potter's eyes. Excellent. Keep him off kilter was going to be key over the next couple of days. 

As expected, however Potter didn't nod but tried to growl and glared as hard as he could. Severus tutted. "As you wish my boy." 

Severus settled on the seat of the charms desk and began preparing his over the break homework. He left Potter where he was on floor. It was a cool night and no one bothered to maintain the heating spells while no one was teaching over Christmas break. He gave it 20 minutes before Potter was shivering and then another 10 before he acknowledged Potter. To an outsider he was focused on his homework and completely ignoring Potter. However he had kept Potter at the corner of his eye. 

To his delight Potter started to crack 10 minutes before schedule. Potter was unused to being uncomfortable. He has been spoiled all of his life. Severus gave it another 10 minutes before Potter caved. 10 minutes can feel like an age when you have nothing to do, especially while maintaining an uncomfortable position. After 10 minutes, he cast "levicorpus" on Potter and brought the boy to him. 

Once again he pushed back his head by his hair in a firm but painless grip. "Poor boy, you seem cold." He settled Potter in between his legs so that his head was resting on his thigh. He could still see the indignation and fury behind Potters eyes. "Thrash around and I will stupefy you and leave you like this all night in the cold." Severus was fully expecting this to have to happen. It will be good for Potter to learn that actions have consequences. Growing pains and all that. But to his surprise, Potter did not, although his eyes still held anger, he was surprisingly still. 

Severus kept writing, waiting for Potter to harm him or make a move to get away but as he didn't. Severus realised he was at the concluding paragraph of his assessment. He decided to reward Potter He wasn't expecting this until day 3 or 4, but it seemed Potter was biding his time. Severus was anything but stupid, he knew Potter was not so easy to break. But still he had to set the rules. He conjured that cushion for Potter. "There, good boys deserve rewards." He felt Potter relax a little. Excellent, this was exactly what he was hoping for. The body will of course have it's own uncontrollable responses and Severus will use those to his advantage. 

He looked at the top of Potters head and at the unruly locks, he wasn't planning on this, but why the hell not? Not like Potter was going to up and leave. The carded his fingers through it. They were soft, he clearly had freshly showered. He followed the path of several curls and placed gentle pressure from time to time. Potter's eyes and closed and breathing started to steady. Well this was an interesting development. He wanted to explore this a little more, but resisted. 

He needs to be firm and in control.

He went back to his charms homework and within the next 30 minutes finished it with James Potter bound between his legs, head on his thigh, Severus' hands running through his hair. The image of subservience and dominance, oh how he could get use to this! 

When he wrapped up his home work and finished packing his bag he looked to James. He stood leave James to have to support himself on his knees again. "Boy, here is what's going to happen. I'm going to leave and will come back for you tomorrow." 

He transfigured a bench into a bed with blankets and pillows. He also cast a heating and silencing charm on it. It would have been considered cosy, it there weren't a chain and cuffs on the bed. He levitated James onto the bed and removed the gag. 

"Snape! You sick piece of shit! Let me go! You have had your fun but we are even. You can't keep me here forever! Break is only two weeks! If you let me go now I won't tell anybody." He said this with a slight hint of arrogance which made Severus snarl. Once again his hand found his way around Potter's hair and tightened until it became painful. He heard Potter suck in a breath of the pain. 

"I say we are done, when we are done!" He hissed in Potter's ear. "I was going to let you go unpunished tonight. Thank you for slipping up." 

He flipped Potter onto his stomach and over his knees and pulled down his pants and underwear, Potter squirmed obviously trying to get away but Severus grabbed at the knot of Rope ensuring Potter won't be going anywhere. 

He raised his hand and as flesh met the sound of the slap pierced the room but disappated past the bed. Good the silencing charm worked. Potter cried out, Severus was none too gentle after all. 

"Fuck you, Snivellus!" 

His hand came down again, making Potter groan underneath hin. "So you want to be punished? Mummy and daddy never spanked you as a child Potter?" 

"Fuck you!" Potter repeated. 

At that response, Severus made sure the next slap was harder. "Answer the question Potter or else I won't stop!" 

"Snivellus Snape! SNNNIVELLUS SNAAPE" Potter chanted. This was now a battle of wills and Potter was too stupid to realise that Severus held all the cards. 

SMACK, swear, question, swear; smack, swear, question swear. On it went until Potter's arse was cherry red and his eyes were teary. Severus had to admit his hand was going numb, he was reluctant to use anything other than his hand to punish Potter in this way but he had that option whereas Potter... not so much. 

SMACK, groan, "did mummy and daddy never spank you, Potter?" 

A sob wrenched out of James. "No! No they didn't. Please stop. Stop!!" 

Severus almost sighed out of relief. He let Potter sob and while doing so, Severus rubbed his back gently and shushing him. "There boy. See, isn't easier to just be good? Good boys get rewarded." Severus held James against him comforting him until the sobs had died down. Once Potter had finished, Severus pushed Potter on to his back and summoned more chains with cuffs on the end. 

"I was going to let you sleep unencumbered, but I need to punish you for your previous bad behaviour." He rubbed Potter's scalp gently.

James' eyes flashed. "Didn't you just punish me for that? That's unfair!"

Severus huffed out a laugh. "The spanking was going to be for your choice to speaking badly but then it was a punishment for not answering my question. This is your punishment for questioning me in the first place." He loosened the knot holding Potter's hands together. He could have spelled this to happen, but if he wanted Potter's body to get used to longing for his touch was key. 

He saw Potter trying to swing at him but so many hours of being tied had made them sore unable to perform the full range of motion. "Boy, don't you understand your place yet? But because I am generous, I will let that slide." He clasped one wrist. Then the other and then untied one leg, clasped it before moving to the last. James was in an X position with his body. Severus wanted to pounce on the prone boy but he checked his breathing. This will happen soon enough, if he made a move too quick it will subvert all he was trying to achieve tonight. Besides this guarantees that James will rest uneasy tonight, making him more susceptible tomorrow. 

He bent down to kiss Potter's hair and run his hand down his face. "See you tomorrow morning Potter." And with that Severus turned, moved out the door, his cloak billowing behind him. He locked the door and whistled heading towards the Slytherin dormitories. What an excellent beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise smut is on the way~ Severus is a patient soul and will do what it takes to get lasting results ;) he has the month to do it and once cannot simply rush these things. 
> 
> Comment and kudos if you want to read where this is going ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark ride kids, hold on to your hats. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
